You are moving way too slow
by IPreferLemonPie
Summary: When Alice first met the White Rabbit and the Cheshire Cat, inpired in "Fallow me Down" by 3OH!3


_**Hope you like it, R&R.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**It only took one smile.**_

_A white rabbit?_

A young man with golden locks and bright blue eyes thought as he looked at the forest. He went to it, feeling rather attracted by the so beautiful though shady forest, it was like it was inviting him in.

_Where are you?_

Suddenly, he saw it again, the White Rabbit.

"Come, follow me down!" it said, "out of this town!"

He ran after it.

Cat eyes followed his every movement and a Cheshire grin grazed the watcher's lips.

_Take me, take me__ outta here it makes me _

_Feel so, feel so… __Na, na, nana, na._

"_Boy, you are moving way too slow…_" said a second voice.

The Cheshire grin widened.

He stopped to look for the voice, "_Alice…" _he heard the wind whisper, calling him. "_The time is running out…_" He began walking this time; he went to look for the White Rabbit.

But he was lost because of the stupid voice, and he lost the White Rabbit too.

"_Alice…_" said again _that_ voice.

"That's not my name!" He screamed to no one in particular.

"_Then why did you stop when I called you…?_" And then he laughed so joyfully and sarcastically.

Suddenly a man with brown hair and brown cat ears appeared in front of him.

"Who are you?" asked the man with the bright blue eyes.

"_Who am I?_" Repeated the man apparently surprised, "_Who are you!_" he said in a mocking tone, disappearing before his amazed gaze.

He heard the stranger laugh.

_Behind me._Thought the golden haired boy while turning around though he only saw the man's long brown hair and then he was gone. _He is playing with me_. He turned around again and began walking but a voice stopped him.

"_The Alice I knew was more fun to play around with..._" Whined the cat eared man. "_But, aren't you Alice?_"

"What are you talking about?" he said looking at the source of the voice, up in the highest branch of a tree, the man was lying down with his hand dangling, like trying to reach the earth.

"_Are you Alice?_" Asked the man while falling down, the other man was sure that it was going to be a sure death but what he didn't expect was for the dark haired man to disappear in thin air.

He laughed again, but this time the sound came from his right.

"Are you mad?" screeched the one in the white suit.

_Baby, baby…_

"_Here we are all crazy_" said the man in a sing sang voice. "_You don't have to worry_" he continued with his mellow voice.

_Na, na, nana, na…_

"_Cheshire Cat_" said the man.

"Eh, what?"

"_The name is Cheshire Cat…_" explained the man while walking forward. "_Isn't it?_"

They looked at each other for a while until they heard the White Rabbit speak again.

"So follow me down!" He said, they saw him near one of the farthest trees but then the White Rabbit with the pink eyes started walking away. "Out of this town…"

The man started walking and he heard the Rabbit say "Boy, you're moving way too slow. So follow me down!"

"_I'll show you around…_" sang the Cheshire Cat while they walked "_There's a place we gotta go…_"

"Where?" asked the blond.

"_Wonderland!_" said the cat with gleam in his eyes. "_Follow me, follow me…_" sang the feline again.

While they walked the cat twirled around gracefully making the impression that he was dancing.

"What, are you walking? Dancing?" said the other man in a gruff voice. "Make up your mind already…"

The cat laughed humorlessly.

_Dancing, walking…_

"_Clock keeps on tocking…_" sang the Cheshire Cat. "_The time is running out…_"

_They sing, they sing la la-la-la-la_

Gentlemen and ladies, animals and babies  
We sing, we sing… na, na na-na-na

"So follow me down, out of this town!" Sang the White Rabbit. "Boy, you are moving way too slow!"

"_So follow me (down), I'll show you around…_" sang the cat, "_there's a place we gotta go_."

"_Follow me, follow me_…" sang the cat again, while running ahead.

_Down__, down, down, down._

"Oh, okay…" answered the blue eyed one.

_Down, down. Down, down. Oh, oh_

Suddenly they were filled with different colors and textures, _Wonderland_, he thought.

"_Are you Alice?_" asked the cat, even though he already knew the answer.

"Yes."

"_You are way better than the Alice I met back then…_" A kind smile grazed the cat's lips instead of his usual crazy one.

_A kind smile was the only thing that took to make him realize that he, indeed, was Alice. _

**

* * *

**

**Read & Review.**

**Well… hope you liked it. I wrote it while listening to ****_Follow me down _****by ****_3OH!3 _**

**LOVE THAT SONG & LOVE THE CHESHIRE CAT!**

**_IPreferLemonPie._**


End file.
